


Dathomir

by Stuck_in_Pylea



Series: Heir to The Sith Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dathomir (Star Wars), Drama, F/M, Friendship, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Recreational Drug Use, References to Canon, fallen order references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_Pylea/pseuds/Stuck_in_Pylea
Summary: The trio arrives on Dathomir. But the appearance of a dark witch delays their mission. Meanwhile Krell and his minions use such distraction to their advantage.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Heir to The Sith Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Dathomir Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the previous story in this series or you will be lost and confused.

Almost instantaneously the giant red planet greeted the group as if the galaxy just sneezed it out in front of them. Coming out of light speed tends to do that.

“Oh my,” Threepio lamented at the sight.

The trio remained transfixed on the murky crimson planet before them. As Poe brought the Millenium Falcon down to a cruising speed.

“It appears to be nighttime,” said the droid.

“Very astute of you Threepio,” Poe said.

Turning to Rey who’d risen from her seat, and now standing in between himself and Chewbacca, Poe asked softly “What do you wanna do?”

His question barely registered.

The Jedi found herself drawn to the planet. Sensing it’s dark energy. Rey could tell, perhaps intuitively that whatever hold darkness held on the planet had waned ever so slightly. Something had to be influencing such a reversal? However that’s not what disturbed the young woman. Absent was any fear whatsoever. Instead being in the presence of such a sinister planet had made her feel...a slight comfort. Like an intense familiarity. One she’d only ever experienced one other time. During her first lesson with Master Skywalker.

“Rey, hey!” Poe gave her a light shake. “Come back to us.”

“Sorry,” she said snapping back to reality. “Just uhh find somewhere to land.”

“Are you sure Rey” Finn had asked?

The Jedi had begun making her way out of the cockpit by that point, making a bee line for her quarters. “Yes. It’s too late to explore,” she shouted. “You all should get some rest. We’ll get our start at daylight,” the woman followed up.

The pilot and the former storm trooper had exchanged looks before they both shrugged it off. Chalking it up to nerves.

Along with Chewbacca the two of them took in the rocky, desolate terrain as the ship coasted along, looking for a place to land.

Meanwhile as soon as the door hissed shut Rey threw herself with her back against the wall of her room. The Jedi used the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat. As she leaned against the wall. Breathing rapidly, she was visibly trembling. Something about this planet was making the young woman feel anxious. Sleep would prove to be difficult.

* * *

“My lord. They’ve landed.” The female pilot said.

Krell stood behind them in the cockpit, leaning over between them. “Good. Wait a little while then follow them. If the Nightsisters are there, they’ll be distracted. Allowing us to slip right past them undetected.”

Commander Kolp and his underling, whose name kept escaping Krell, obeyed. Under the dark cover of night the trio breached the atmosphere.

Having zeroed in on on the Falcon’s location the smaller ship did it’s best to avoid detection as it made sure to land no more than a couple kilometers away from their enemy.

“Now I trust you both remember the plan,” the acolyte asked?

“Of course,” Kolp replied.

Both of the men looked over to the third member of their operation. When suddenly Krell remembered the woman’s name.

“And what about you?” he asked of the woman.

She gave an understanding nod.

“I sure hope so...Mara!”

* * *

“We’re gonna be fine buddy,” Poe assures his best friend.

“A Jedi, a Wookiee, and two elite generals. What’s the worst that could happen?” He added as he settled into his bunk.

“All I’m saying is I’ve heard stories about this place. When other stormtroopers spoke of it. Stories about evil witches who haunt the planet,” Finn yawned.

Closing his eyes Poe Dameron dismissed his companion’s worries. “Finn. We’re gonna be fine. So just relax.”

* * *

The millennium Falcon was nearly dark save for the glow of a few buttons from the cockpit or the panels. Inside the crew was completely vulnerable. Lost in the bliss of a deep sleep. Chewbacca in the cockpit, Finn and Poe bunking in the crews quarters, and in her quarters Rey snoring lightly on her side hopefully spared from the unrelenting dreams that had plagued the Jedi the past couple weeks.

Dawn was on the fast approach on Dathomir, yet not as fast as the red cloaked figure and her band of warriors as they surrounded the Corellian freighter. Without warning the ship began to shake. Almost as if they were experiencing an earthquake of profound magnitude.

Rey woke with a gasp, sensing the immediate danger. As did Finn. Immediately the former storm trooper stumbled out of his bunk as the ship convulsed.

“Poe,” Finn Screamed. “Wake up.”

“H-huh,” the pilot said. Just then both men heard the distinct _thudding_ sound as multiple things pounced on top of the ship.

The Jedi fumbled in her bedroom nearly falling over trying to step into her pants. At breakneck speed she managed to dash out of her room without any indecency.

“What’s going on?” Finn shouted as all three met in the communal area. This time joined by Chewbacca and the droids.

“Ask him,” Rey pointed to Poe. “His snoring probably caused us to fall in a chasm.”

“Can we not do this right now?” Poe asked.

A bright green smoke manifested in the center of the room. Illuminating the ship in an instant. Three shapes began to take form as the mist began to thicken.

Immediately Rey extended her hand to summon her lightsaber from another room.

“You two get behind me!” The Jedi shouted as she positioned herself in front of her friends. With a whoosh the young woman spun the gear matrix to activate her weapon. The group poised themselves in a tight defensive triangle.

The smoke dissipated. Standing before them was a woman. Tall, much more than Rey, even taller than Poe. They all took in her odd appearance. Short red hair. Her skin was the complexion of a human but slightly gray with Zabrakian markings on her face. The design of which was more elegant than the standard designs of the Zabrakian males who accompanied her.

The Nightbrothers raised their bows, poised for attack.

“Nightsister,” Finn muttered under his breath.

Poe Dameron the natural born leader that he is, stepped up. As Rey watched the sinister trio intently. Still holding her lightsaber defensively.

“I guess I’ll start first. We come in peace. Please believe us, we mean you or your people no harm.”

The Nightsister nor her two companions offered any response. Only taking in the appearances of the three before her.

“So are we doing the whole ‘take us to your leader’ thing?” Poe asked.

Finally the woman spoke, “We’ll get to that later.”

“Look would you please call off your two goons?” Finn asked. “They’re making everyone nervous and like my friend said, we mean you no harm.”

The Zabrakian brothers tightened their grips on their weapons.

“That is to be determined,” she said.

Now the Nightsister focused her attention on Rey. More specifically her lightsaber. The dark witch immediately recognized it as the weapon of a Jedi.

“What brings you here...Jedi? Dathomir is forbidden to strangers.”

Rey refused to ease up on her defensive stance, like her opponents she too tightened her grip on her weapon. “We’re on a mission,” she said through gritted teeth.

“A mission that brought you all the way out here to Dathomir?” The other woman asked with slight incredulity.

“It’s Jedi business.”

“I understand the hostility. Rest assured my nightbrothers will not strike unless I command them. You have my word.”

The force told Rey that the woman before them was being truthful, but it would be foolish to let her guard down completely. Better try to build trust first.

“I’m Rey Skywalker. This is my family. Poe, and that’s Finn,” she pointed.

Chewbacca growled. “And Chewbacca. Sorry I forgot about him.” Rey corrected.

“You can call me Cinn, for now anyway.”

“Cinn,” Finn said. “I’m sure your here looking out for your people. Just as we are. Please I beg of you, let us go about our business in peace.”

“I can’t do that,” Cinn said.

“If you won’t speak with me then I’m afraid we’ll have to bring you back to our village to speak with our leader. I beg of you, please do not resist. I have your ship surrounded.”

Finn, Rey, and Poe turned to look at each other.

Poe decided to be bold. “May we have a minute, please?” He asked Cinn.

“Of course,” she gestured with an open hand.

Rey deactivated her lightsaber. The trio huddled together. All three in mutual agreement that they had no choice but to do as they were told. After all, they were outnumbered with the warriors surrounding the ship outside.

“Okay.” Poe said.

“Your Wookie friend can stay here. And the droids too, but you three must come with me.”

As they all exited the ship the Zabrakian warriors closed ranks and surrounded them.

“You first,” Cinn smiled. Gesturing with her hand, obviously wanting the three of them to walk in front.

“So what do you think?” Poe asked Rey.

“I’m not sensing any malice from her. I think we can trust her.”

“None of this makes any sense,” said Finn.

“I know. We’ll just have to trust the force.”

“I mean they can’t be all bad. If they wanted us dead, they wouldn’t have allowed Chewie to stay behind,” Poe sighed as they all followed Cinn and her band of Night brothers back to their village.

——————

Daylight had broken when they all happened upon the distorted village. Dwellings had been forged into the mountainside, along with a few wooden huts. Wood was a recurring theme, the natives had used it in the design of their drawbridges, and perimeter gates. Both had been reinforced with ancient steel chains. Off near the center of the village was a wooden playpen, containing close to a dozen of young Zabrakian’s just out of infancy.

Finn but moreso Poe had the privilege and luxury of being well traveled. But to the young Jedi such sights were still a thing she was getting used to. Yet Rey could recognize desperation. She was coming to realization that Dathomir was less of an aberration. More like a culture desperate to rebuild. Could this newfound sense of purpose, this desire for reform be the source of the waning darkness the young woman felt? If there was a benevolence behind this driving ambition then it was certainly possible.

Cinn led the group up the crimson stone steps. Directly in front of them by a few meters was a dark monolithic structure covered in runic symbols. The witch gave a quick motion with her hands. Letting the guards know it was ok for them to leave. Poe, Finn, and Rey each gave each other a look of understanding before finally entering.

Cinn led them down a dark corridor illuminated only by dim torches, never saying a word the entire time. After a minute the four of them finally reached what looked like a common area. Lightly furnished.

This wasn’t a temple, it was a home. The faint smell of incense greeted them though the cold damp air.

Cinn motioned for them to stop. The Nightsister dismissed herself deeper into the dwelling. As soon as she left the force called out to Rey. She looked to the source. Off in the corner of the room was a wooden alter. The top of which was covered by a glass casing.

The Jedi could sense their host returning back into the room. It didn’t deter her.

When she finally reached the alter the item in question caught her off guard.

_A lightsaber._

Immediately Rey was shown faint visions of the past.

_A man a few years older than Ben. Carrying a little girl on his shoulders as they played._

_Like Cinn this man had red hair._

_Now he’s showing her how to hold his lightsaber. He hovers over her in the protective way a father would when letting a child hold or examine a weapon. Slowly he guides her hand to the switch as they both activate it at the same time. Instead of fear the girl is giddy as a green blade is emitted._

_But there was another person there. Off in the distance. She was smiling under her red cloak._

_Before Rey could see her. She was pulled back into reality._

  
She noticed Cinn standing beside her. Not angry, nor afraid. If anything the witch was at ease. Smiling even. Obviously the weapon brought back fond nostalgic memories.

“Your father-,” Rey began. “He was a Jedi?” 

“Yes he was!” An unfamiliar voice replied. Startling the group. An old woman had entered the room. 

  
“There’s two of ‘em?” Finn and Poe shrieked in unison. 

_  
Terrified_.

Cinn laughed. “Don’t be alarmed guys, this is my mom. Merrin.”


	2. Dathomir Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rey and the gang get aquatinted with the Nightsisters.
> 
> *Recreational drug use
> 
> *Rey explains why Grey Jedi is a terrible concept and cannot work.
> 
> *Ben shows up.

A small droid crawled up the back of the old woman. Perching itself on her shoulder before finally leaping towards Cinn.

  
“BD-1!” She shouted welcoming the tiny droid as it leapt into her welcoming arms. “I missed you buddy,” Cinn laughed. As the droid climbed up the woman, before perching itself on her back.

However the young witches’ festive mood wasn’t shared by the rest of the trio. Unlike her daughter Merrin hadn’t dropped the stoic facade.

Rey studied the elderly woman. Besides the red hair, there were other minor differences. Merrin’s complexion was more of a solid gray. The Jedi chalked it up to the fact that Cinn, unlike her mother, was half human. Other than that the two resembled each other a great deal.

Aging had been fair to the elderly woman. She had to have been at least a decade older than Leia and Luke. Merrin had wrinkles, as well as a trace of her youthful looks. Despite the fact that she used a cane to support herself there was no doubt in any of their minds that the aging Nightsister wasn’t still formidable.

“It’s unlike you to bring strangers before me.” Merrin said to her daughter. “Usually they never make it this far,” Merrin teased with a devious smirk. 

“These were extenuating circumstances,” said Cinn.

“Dathomir is off limits to strangers. Why are you here Jedi?”

Merrin reached into her pocket to pull out a vial. “If you will not tell me, then I will be forced to use alternative means.”

“I’ve come to prevent another Sith uprising,” Rey finally said.

“There are no Sith on Dathomir,” Cinn said.

“But there might be relics. Anything that belonged to them. You’d be able to sense it’s dark nature.”

Merrin glanced at her daughter. They gave each other an understanding look. Truth be told they had encountered something like that. An amulet. A dreadful thing. Merrin had only ever seen it once, many moons ago when she was a youth. A dark lord of the Sith had brought it here.

“You know what it is,” Finn said.

Cinn nodded.

“The item you seek young Jedi, it is in the Tomb of Ku-,” Merrin was interrupted by a scream. Several in fact. Coming from outside.

Cinn sprinted, immediately realizing the source of the commotion. Her fellow night brothers managed to mortally wound a rancor on top of the mountain. The creatures fall had triggered a major rockslide. The young witch panicked. Somehow, internally this feeling guided her towards the children.

The playpen.   
  


It was directly in the path of carnage. The Nightsister had the ability to teleport but best case scenario she’d only be able to rescue two Zabrakian toddlers at the most. Sure her mother could help. Merrin too had the ability. Being the seasoned witch she was indeed more powerful, but her age meant she wasn’t so quick on her feet anymore.

Cinn’s heart was jackhammering. She closed her eyes.

She failed.

Everything she’d worked so hard for. Dathomir’s reform, it was all over. The promise she’d made her father on his deathbed, a promise to be the light in the darkness. A promise to shift the lingering cloud of despair that plagued her planet for untold generations by acting as the antithesis. No longer would she be able to live up to the image her mother had of her. A source of inspiration, of hope and prosperity.

The red planet’s curse. Had it finally caught up to her?

The screams stopped.

Unusual. Everyone should be beside themselves in terror, anger, or heartbreak.

Reluctantly the witch opened her eyes. The stones as well as the boulders were suspended in midair. Only a couple meters from the children, who cooed with enamoration. No giddiness, no both.

Cinn looked over her shoulder. There Rey stood, confidently as not only her friends, but Merrin smiled. The Jedi’s arm extended out. With a smirk she guided her hand over to the edge of the village. A deserted area, and launched each rock with a quick flick of her wrist

“That’s our girl,” Poe patted Rey on her back.

“Y-you,” Cinn stuttered. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Rey said walking up to the agitated woman. “Do you want a hug?” A kind gesture she knew from experience was the best way to calm someone’s nerves. The Nightsister happily reciprocated. Melting into the hug, she squeezed the Jedi tight. Trusting her instincts, the young witch felt comfortable enough with the Jedi to bare her vulnerability. Rey was at a loss for what to do until she finally settled for lightly patting the back of the woman’s head as Cinn cried on Rey’s shoulder.

“Young Jedi. Dathomir is forever in your debt. You and your friends shall forever be welcome guests.”

“That’s a relief,” Finn remarked. He walked over to the elderly woman beside him. “C’mon. Bring it in sister!”

Merrin was caught of guard as the former storm trooper engulfed her in a boisterous hug.

“Don’t push your luck,” the older witch deadpanned. Rolling her eyes in the process.

Cinn finally composed herself. Righting her posture she sniffled her last sniffle.

“I know you’ve come here on an important mission, but would the three of you please stay for dinner, and other festivities?”  
  


“I...I don’t know.”

“Oh come on Rey!” Poe shouted. “It’s been one hell of a day. One night off isn’t going to hurt,” the pilot assured her.

Finn backed his boy up. “He’s right,” he said. Drawing out the last word with a flourish.

The boys were right. It wouldn’t kill her to have fun. This wasn’t Jakku. Those days are far behind her. Gone is the girl who was afraid to let her guard down, to let her inhibitions run wild.

“Why not.” Rey smiled through her teeth

Cinn was overjoyed. “Let’s party!”  
  


* * *

Dusk had came and went by the time the trio hunkered down. Bellies filled with Umbraran steaks seasoned to perfection with the spices Poe brought back from Ikkrukk. Chewbacca had joined them since the townspeople had ever so graciously allowed them to park their ship closer to the village. BB-8 was off _somewhere_ , likely entertaining BD-1 since Threepio was too much of a coward to leave the Falcon.

Finn joined Poe and Rey around the campfire. “Your turn to entertain the kids before bed Rey.”

“Ughhh,” she let out an exasperated groan. She’d had her fill of entertaining the children after the fourth time.

“What can I say? You’re the new superstar with all the cool tricks,” Poe said.

“Juggling fireballs with the force is not what I signed up for when I committed to becoming a Jedi,” Rey grumbled as she stood up from her log. Pouting and trudging her way over to the children’s playpen hopefully for the final time.

“They’ve already seen all my tricks Rey!” Cinn shouted in the girl’s direction. Unable to resist chuckling as she joined her new friends around the campfire.

“Where’s Merrin?” Finn asked.

“She’s off preparing something special for you guys,” Cinn smirked.

“I have to ask...what was in that truth serum she threatened us with earlier?”

“Oh that,” she laughed. “It was just carrot juice.”

“Look who’s back,” Poe said as Rey plopped down on the log.

“Are all children like this?” She complained rhetorically.

“You have much to learn little girl,” Cinn said.

“Cinn,” Rey began. Unsure how to proceed. She wasn’t sure if wandering into this territory would offend their host. She had the witches’ attention. So here goes nothing. “Earlier when I was looking at your father’s lightsaber I had a vision. A couple visions actually, and I could sense you there too. As if you were watching them with me. Are you a Jedi?”

“Yeah. Did your father teach you the force. Is he still alive?”

“Finn!” Poe slugged his friend for his brashness.

“No it’s okay.” Cinn stoked the campfire, getting that task out of the way before she began her story.

“He died little over a decade ago,” Cinn looked down at the ground. Rey could tell that despite her upbeat nature, the death of Cinn’s father was still a sensitive subject. “See a plague broke out. Zabrakians are immune to it. Naturally. Mother was spared, and I guess I was too. Half human y’know.”

The Nightsister looked up at her new friends. At ease now that she got through the hard part.

“That must’ve been hard on you,” Poe said softly.

“It was. I think Mom took it the hardest. Dad meant the world to her. They complimented each other perfectly. Opposite personalities, but somehow made for each other. He definitely brought out the best in her.”

“And to answer your question Rey. No I’m not a Jedi.”

Rey nodded.

Cinn continued, “But father did teach me a few things before he died. I can sense the force-I think. Earlier today I couldn’t see anything, but I felt it. Feelings, echoes of the past.”

“That’s kinda what it’s like for me too,” Finn said.

“On a good day I can make a few pebbles float if I concentrate hard enough,” she laughed. Slipping right back into high spirits.

“I’m sorry,” Rey said.

“Hey no it’s okay. I promise.”

“I come bearing gifts,” Merrin surprised the bunch, who in all honestly forgot all about her.

Her daughter smiled. “I hope you guys aren’t partied out!”

Merrin carried a large bowl. A bright magenta glow emanated from it. Unknown to Rey, and Finn, but Poe instantly recognized the concoction. “Tell me that’s not what I think it is,” he said.

“Oh yeah!” Cinn smirked. “It’s a Dathomirian custom. You gotta try it.”

Worried, Rey looked over at Poe Dameron. The pilot mouthed something that Finn didn’t have time to catch.

“Drugs!” Rey yelped.

“What kind of drugs?” Finn asked.

“Psychedelic,” Merrin smiled.

“Finn!” Rey sucker punched her friend. “You cannot be considering this!”

“Nothing wrong with getting licked every now and then, Rey.”

The Jedi scrunched her face at the pilot.

“Not that kind of licked,” Poe corrected himself, “I should’ve said baked.”

“Rey. You’ve drank Rodian ale before,” Finn said.

“This is different. Jedi need to be wary. Quick pleasures are a path to the dark side.”

“You’ve used the dark side before. That lightning thing, you know?” Poe was referring to the incident on Pasana, and judging by his friend’s reaction he’d wandered into hostile territory. “You’re strong enough to control it.”

“That’s not how the force works. The dark side isn’t a power,” Rey sighed.

“Just...give us a second,” Finn told his hosts.

Cinn and her mother nodded.

“The dark side-,” Rey wasn’t quite sure how to begin, “is selfishness,” she finally decided. “Fear, anger, hate, they all lead to it. Sure it feels good but you’re only feeding the darkness because you want to take the easy way out.” She looked at Chewbacca “I was furious with Ben. All I wanted was to win, no matter what the cost. I was selfish Chewie, and I almost killed you.”

Chewbacca let out a soft grumble. The Wookiee had such a big heart. “My anger caused me to lose control, and I’ll never use the force to harm anyone ever again. If I’m not careful drugs could push me to revert back to my more base impulses.”

Chewie warbled back with passion.

“Well yes. I did,” Rey said.

The Wookiee growled a third time.

“I know I’m strong,” Rey said

“You don’t _have_ to do this Rey,” Poe reminded her.

“You’re right. I don’t have to. I _want_ to,” She smiled. “Chewie’s right. I’m strong. The occasional pleasure won’t kill me, so long as I don’t make a habit of it.”

  
“You’re friend is very wise,” Merrin said, referring to Chewbacca. Experience backed up such a claim.

“Don’t worry. I like you three. We’ll take good care of ya.” Cinn poured the concoction into three small bowls. She pointed at the bowl offering some to Chewbacca. With an amused grin the Wookiee politely shook his head. Declining the offer. The seasoned warrior wanted a front row seat for the entertainment soon to unfold.

“Cheers!” Cinn said as each member received their bowl.

Rey looked down at the glowing liquid. There wasn’t much, little more than a shot glass. The manic energy radiating from the planet teased the Jedi’s inhibitions. This wouldn’t overwhelm her.

Agency.

Rey was in charge of her own agency. Things like this were okay for times like this. Through the force she knew she could trust everyone present, especially herself. Cutting loose is fine, acceptable even. So long as there’s moderation.

The Jedi sipped the liquid.

Not as terrible as she thought. Absent was the bitterness she expected. Instead a neutral taste greeted her.

Poe, Finn, the two Nightsisters all followed in unison.

“I don’t feel anything,” Finn said.

“Probably want to wait a few minutes for it to kick in there, buddy,” Poe patted him on the shoulder.

——————

Five minutes went by.

Rey managed to slide off her log. Slumped on her back, the Jedi braced the log as if she was afraid she’d phase through the sand.

“I can’t look at the sky,” she giggled “I want to cover my eyes, but I can’t let go of the log.”

  
_“Taaaaaaaakkkeee myyy haaannd, Rey.” Finn offered. He seemed so distant. Like they were worlds apart._

Poe’s tolerance was greater than his friends’ but the seasoned pilot began to feel himself slipping a little bit. The drug was kicking in.

“You’re fine Rey. Nobody is falling. For kriff’s sake you can look at the sky.”

The young woman heard Poe, but when he spoke all she saw were musical notes. Arranging themselves rather stylishly. Like a ballet. A ballet of smooth, majestic symbols.

“If-if-if I,” Rey tried to force out through the giggles, “lookattheskyhe’llgetme.”

Poe leaned back too far. Falling on his back, he gave up. Letting the sensations take him farther then he could ever imagine.

_“What have you gotten yourself into?”_

_Rey lifted her head._

All gooey, and dopey she grinned in delight as the most wonderful, wholesome droid in the entire galaxy walked up to her. His wiry mechanical legs being a dead giveaway.

_“BeeBee Ate. You can talk?”_

_“Of course I can mom.”_

_“You-you called me your mum!” Rey cried. It was the sweetest, most kindest thing anyone had ever said to her. Maybe she didn’t deserve such a kindhearted droid._

_I’ll pull his antenna off and set him free. Be free little droid! Rey thought._

_“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?” BB-8’s voice was youthful. Metallic yet joyous._

_“What else can you do?” Rey wondered._

_The bipedal droid extended a wiry arm out to it’s mother, offering his mechanical hand._

_As if in synch the young woman took the hand. Both nodded in mutual agreement._

_Cinn’s cloak had three buttons on it. Each morphed into glowing orbs. Red, yellow, green. Pulsating with the most beautiful hum Rey had ever heard. Almost as if there were a sentience behind it._

_In an instant the girl was free falling alongside her droid. No more night sky, in fact there wasn’t even a red sky. Just clouds, and rain. More rain then the Jedi had ever encountered in her life. The two were bombarded with pellets as the soar_ ed through infinite clouds. _Not that the Jedi cared. This was too much fun. For the first time in Rey’s life she was flying._

_“Look. I can fly BeeBee Ate!”_

_“Me to,”_

_A high impact thud ruined the girl’s reverie._

_Groaning she rolled over on the ground, which by the way came out of nowhere!_

_“Having fun Rey?” A familiar voice asked. Instantly causing the Jedi to stagger onto her feet._

_“Ben!” She rushed over to hug him._

_“Where am I?”_

_“What. No kiss?” He said._

_“Maybe later,” Rey said. “Where are we?”_

_“That’s not important. Rey...you’re in danger.”_

_“Dan-ger,” she repeated while giggling. Such a funny word._

_“Focus,” Ben commanded. “There’s people hunting you. Palpatine’s people. They’ve tracked you and your friends to Dathomir.”_

_Rey felt herself drifting off. Her attention, her essence being pulled away._

_“Rey. You must be ready. Trust your new friend. She’ll help you.”_

_The final word faded like a distant echo as the young woman finally passed out._

* * *

It was a chore to open her eyes. Something kept nudging her. A round object was warbling at her. Only then did Rey recognize it.

“Go away, BeeBee Ate,” the Jedi shooed with her hand. Still droopy and weary.

“Listen to your friend sleepyhead. You need to get up,” a familiar voice greeted her.

Cinn’s.

Finally Rey forced her eyes open. Taking in her current state she was dumbfounded.

A drool puddle was the first thing Rey noticed. Crimson mud. She’d fallen asleep passed out on the desert floor. Her tunic was stained. Not ruined. It could be salvaged. Looks like her vest and gilet would have to suffice until she found the time to scrub the dirt out of her Jedi garb.

“Rough night?” Cinn laughed.

“Help me,” Rey strained. Her arms shaking as she tried to pick herself up off the ground. The witch obliged. Helping the Jedi girl to her feet.

Rey took in her surroundings. The village was off in the distance. Way off, like perched on a plateau. Arid wasteland surrounded her in nearly every direction. Somehow she ended up almost a kilometer away. Hallucinations aside, how she wound up there was a blur.

“I’m never doing that again!”

“That’s what they all say,” Cinn said.

“Reeeyyyy!” Came a voice shouting off in the distance.

“Finn!” Rey screamed. Somehow her friend had been standing on a stone structure several stories high with a flat rounded top with barely enough room for one person to stand on. If he moved even the slightest he’d fall to his death. The Jedi ran over to him.

“How did you get up there?” She asked, panicked.

“I don’t know Rey. How’d you end up out there?” Finn snarked.

Rey was strong. Had Finn been much lower the suggestion that he jump and she catch him wouldn’t be out of the question.

“Can’t you use the force?” He wondered.

“I’ve never tried it like that,” she said.

“Finn!” Cinn shouted, making sure she had the man’s undivided attention. “I’ll come get you.”

In an instant the Nightsister vanished from Rey’s side. “Hold on tight,” Cinn reappeared with a _whoosh_ of green smoke. Levitating mid air next to the former storm trooper.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Finn said.

“Trust me.” Cinn stared into the eyes of the young man. All Finn could do was nod. Closing his eyes the general leapt forward grabbing onto the woman as both of them went up in smoke.

The duo reappeared on the ground, as Finn staggered forward trying to find his footing. Bumping into Rey in the process. Regretfully almost knocking her over. Nonetheless the Jedi wasn’t mad, she used the opportunity to hug her friend.

“The first trip is always the roughest,” their Nightsister friend patted them on the back. _Glad she found this amusing_.

The three of them made their way back to the village. Both swearing off of hard drugs for good. Rey reflected on the ordeal, it wasn’t _miserable_. Oh on the contrary, it was quite delightful. Unlike any spiritual sensation she’d ever experienced. Such things however, were not in the cards for someone dedicating their life to the Jedi arts. Liquor, and to a larger extent drugs may feel amazing, but the force, or better yet the Jedi path had brought Rey inner peace. She found herself free of much of the torment that plagued her during those years of solitude.

It was a gift Rey was unwilling to betray.

“Found your friend,” Merrin pointed to the Millennium Falcon. Poe Dameron was passed out on the roof of the ship. Sound asleep under a wool blanket.

“I have a idea,” Merrin told her daughter and her group of friends.

In a puff of smoke the elderly Nightsister vanished then reappeared under the blanket next to Poe.

Rey covered her hand to stifle a laugh.

“Poe!” Finn shouted. “Wake up.”

Groaning loudly the resistance general stirred before rolling over. His eyes shot open immediately after feeling a presence beside him. Under the blanket...with him.

“Oh my god. Did we-?” He panicked. Looking down he saw his friends having a good laugh at his expense.

“Relax...you’re not my type,” she chuckled.

“Lady you can’t be playing tricks on people like that.”

Chewbacca emerged from inside the ship. Which Poe took advantage of. Sliding down the paneling he motioned for the Wookiee to help him down.

“You three really know how to party,” a proud Cinn replied.

“What was in that stuff?” Poe asked.

“Don’t be such a big baby,” Merrin slapped him on the back between his shoulders. “I drink a quart of that every day,” she laughed.

All five of them laughed. Even Chewbacca grinned.

Their high spirits were short lived when Rey sensed danger immediately.

A wave of blaster bolts from a ships turrets exploded around them! The roar of an engine was unmistakable as it soared over them gearing up to make a second pass around.

Then a massive explosion occurred off in the distance. From what looked like a tomb. Zabrakians fled, gathering the children before rushing into their homes. A few dozen of the male warriors armed themselves for the upcoming onslaught.

“Someone’s in the Tomb of Kujet!” Cinn yelled.

Poe sprung into action. “Chewie and I will lead them away from the village.”

“Finn go with Rey.”

He nodded.

“Both of you, take my hand,” Cinn offered both her hands to Finn and Rey. Who quickly obeyed. “Hold on tight,” Cinn said. With a _wisp_ of smoke the three of them vanished.

——————

**_Dathomir_ **

**_Tomb of Kujet._ **

Cinn, Rey, and Finn materialized instantaneously as the witch had teleported them inside the tomb. Off in the distance a cloaked figure threw down a shovel. Mildly disappointed. He’d managed to excavate the grave of Taron Malicos, a once formidable warrior. Instead of finding two lightsabers the Sith Acolyte, to his chagrin found that only one was still functional. The second had crumbled from pressure and time.

Turning around the man finally greeted the person he’d come to view as his nemesis.

“Hello Rey. You can call me Krell Mireen,” he challenged the Jedi as he ignited the red lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Pt. III


	3. Dathomir Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rey faces Krell in a deadly duel.
> 
> *Cinn realizes her power.
> 
> *We find out who the mysterious pilot, Mara really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the first entry in this series. Heir to The Sith. 
> 
> Dathomir is the second part of a series of chronicles.

“Leave this place at once,” Cinn yelled at the intruder. “Dathomir is forbidden to you!” The young Nightsister raised her hands. Poised for attack. No doubt in the young witch’s mind this intruder was responsible for the attack on the village somehow. They must be with him. Confident in her abilities Cinn knew she could take him out. She knew Chewbacca and Poe had them covered on the outside.

Taking a life was something she never enjoyed. Yet the Nightsister, on rare occasion was forced to protect her people by any means necessary. Cinn’s quick stride was cut short by a crippling intensity.

Finn noticed it first.

The color drained from Cinn’s face as she was rendered stiff as a board. Pale, sweaty, and immobilized the silent torture on the woman’s face was enough of a giveaway.

“What’s wrong?” Rey’s voice filled with worry.

“I think she’s paralyzed!” Finn panicked.

“No, she’s not paralyzed. At least not in the traditional sense,” Krell said.

“You fat bastard what have you done to her?” Finn pointed at the portly man in the red and black cloak.

“M-mmm-,” bound by magic Cinn struggled to put the words together. It’s not her this man wants, for whatever reason it’s Rey. Otherwise why would an intruder go through such great lengths to not only stage an elaborate trap, but procure the one thing in the galaxy that rendered Nightsisters powerless? “Mulvarian root,” she said softly, easing up on her stance. It gave her no choice but to back away.

“Clever girl,” Krell taunted.

“You’re going to pay for this,” Rey shot back.

“By all means,” he gestured with his hand

“Stay with her,” Rey asked Finn. Who nodded in approval.

Cupping the grip of her blaster, the young Jedi proceeded with caution.

“Are you a Sith?” She asked. Hoping to defuse the situation.

“Unfortunately not. I’m just a loyal admirer of the one true path to enlightenment. You saw to it that our god was destroyed. You...Rey. The Heir to the Sith.”

Rey gritted her teeth. “Don’t call me that.”

Holding onto Finn for support, Cinn visibly trembling managed to ask the former resistance general to clarify.

“It’s a long story. We can explain later. Right now you need to conserve your energy.”

Krell Mireen wasn’t having any of that. In their midst was a traitor and everyone in the galaxy should know it.

“She’s the granddaughter of his highness Darth Sidious. You know him as Emperor Palpatine.”

Cinn perked her head up immediately. She looked at Rey.

“Cinn,” Rey pleaded. “I’m not him!”

The Nightsister nodded in affirmation. “I know.” And she did indeed. Like Rey, Cinn wasn’t defined by some of the more troubling legacies of her ancestors. That was in the past. Nothing can change it, but going forward the sky was the limit.

“So you’re okay with her being a traitor? Defying one’s birthright?” Krell asked Cinn.

“You won’t get away with this,” Cinn snarled.

Krell blew off the ridiculous comment. Shifting his attention back at Rey, he taunted the woman further. “C’mon little girl. Let’s see how good you really are.”

The Jedi stepped forward. Accepting the challenge. With vigor and righteous fury Rey drew her blaster firing two shots at her aggressor.

The Sith acolyte deflected them to the best of his ability. That’s when Rey noticed it. Whomever this was he certainly didn’t have the force. Unlike her Krell’s reflexes weren’t as fine tuned. Trial by blaster is out of the question. It just wouldn’t be fair.

Gritting her teeth Rey reluctantly slid the blaster into the holster she’d fashioned on the waistband of her tunic. Which was another mild inconvenience. Forced to save the day in a raggedy tunic stained by the unforgiving crimson soil of Dathomir. Rey felt like a derelict. But worse it made the Jedi feel self conscious. Like she was trapped on that outer rim hellhole Jakku, all over again.

Taking a split second to calm herself Rey took a deep breath. Allowing the force to guide her. To reassure the stubborn young woman that she wasn’t alone, she wasn’t trapped, she’s here in the moment and has everything she could ever want.

Oh Rey loved being a Jedi.

She unfastened her new lightsaber from her belt. With a renewed sense of purpose she snapped the gear matrix. Igniting her golden sword.

“Fascinating,” Krell remarked.

Rey paced in a circle as her opponent did. Refusing to take her eyes off of him or give into distraction.

“You wield a yellow lightsaber. A color lost to the Jedi for centuries. My..my..my the force must see great potential in you Rey,” he smirked. “Oh how it never ceases to disappoint.”

Krell lunged forward with a ferocious downward strike. Rey’s saber clashed instantaneously, using her strength the Jedi used her pinned saber blade to her advantage. Forcefully she guided the red blade upward before her opponent broke free of the lock.

* * *

“Master Poe. The odds-”

“Not really interested in hearing about the odds right now, Threepio,” Poe interjected. Cutting the droid off.

Dropping altitude the millennium falcon executed a daring barrel roll. Hoping to shake off the enemy in one of the numerous rock formations.

“Arrrrggghhht,” Chewie growled as the ship scraped the side of a cliff.

“Well then Rey’s just going to have to kick my ass. Shields up Chewie?” Poe asked frantically. Steadying the corellian freighter against heavy bombardment. Switches flicked, and the alarm halted. Signaling Poe that his Co-pilot finally switched on the shields. Now there was a fighting chance. The terrain of Dathomir was merciless but with years of experience, a reputation as the best pilot in the resistance, and light speed skipping, Poe was confident he could outmaneuver them. Or him, or her. Whomever it was.

Whatever they were after likely involved Rey.

Once again, Chewbacca roared.

“Who knows,” Poe said.

* * *

Sparks flew as both sabers clashed for what had to be the hundredth time. Krell met Rey’s swipe with a defensive parry of his own.

“Krell. You’re misguided. Put your faith in the force and there’s literally nothing you cannot accomplish. Let me help you,” Rey offered while slightly exhausted.

“It’s too late for me now,” he said.

“It’s never to late,” Rey said softly

Krell reached into his robe pocket. Pulling out the amulet. “Something like this can wield a lot of power over one’s influence,” cautiously he deactivated Malicos’ lightsaber.

“You’re doing the right thing.” Rey deactivated her lightsaber. Then reached out to take the item from her opponent.

“Hey Rey,” Krell addressed her in an uncharacteristically vulnerable tone.

“Yeah,” she said approaching the acolyte.

“Only a fool would lower their defenses!” Krell chucked the amulet into the lava before igniting his lightsaber to deliver a killing blow to the self righteous traitor before him. The force helped Rey beat him to it. Sensing the strike she met his deadly blow with equal intensity.

Oh now the Jedi was furious. Breathing and hissing through her teeth Rey kicked the man square in the chest with all her might. Krell Mireen dropped the lightsaber staggering backwards he fell over then rolled several times.

Now hyperventilating she was sweating and visibly trembling, lightning coursed through Rey’s veins. The feeling was bubbling to the surface.

Part of her really wanted to do it.   
  


Closing her eyes Rey went internal.

_Breathe through it._

_In...out_

_In...out._

_Now find your center._

_Reclaim your composure._

_Almost there._

_Reach out with your feelings._

Warmth replaced the lightning. Quelling the fire within the girl. Serenity was everywhere bringing her peace in the infinite. Finally Rey could open her eyes.

Switching to a defensive grip the Jedi walked over to her downed opponent, still breathless from the kick to the chest.

“Krell,” Rey pleaded while fighting the tears. “Please,” she begged. “Please don’t make me do it.”

The young Jedi hated taking a life.

Lightsaber in one hand, Rey cautiously offered the other to Krell.

Feigning surrender, the portly Sith acolyte rolled over accepting the Jedi’s hand. Rey helped him to his feet.

Before she could react Krell with his other hand tossed sand into her face.

“Really?” Rey sputtered and spat.

Then it hit her.

Her muscles seized up, causing her to drop the lightsaber.

“What’s happening,” Finn asked Cinn.

“Hopefully not what I think it is,”

Rey’s arms snapped down to her side. Some invisible force was crippling her. Forcing her ramrod straight the sand morphed into a black ice which began encasing the Jedi at her feet.

Rey shrieked.

“We have to save her,” Finn yelled. Held in place by Cinn as the young witch used all of her strength to keep him from doing something stupid.

Rey strained and squirmed to no use as the black ice crept further and further up her body. Encasing her waist, then her torso, before stopping just short of her head. Not that it mattered. Rey felt herself drifting away. She was losing consciousness fast.

“Who are you?” Finn screamed.

“Think of me as an alchemist.” Krell said.

“We have to do something, Cinn.”  
  
  


Focusing all her energy on pushing down the panic Cinn faced the entrance of the tomb. Extending her arm out the Nightsister closed her eyes. Drowning out all distractions. She had to hurry if this was going to work. The young witch’s mind took her back to the lessons with her father.

_“Clear your mind of troubling thoughts” Cal Kestis’ voice rang out._

_“Now let your feelings guide you,” Cinn struggled to push down the anxiety, but nonetheless she obeyed._

_“You’re doing excellent honey. Just visualize your objective.”_

Outside the Tomb of Kujet, past the valley of distorted rock formations, the Zabrakian village came into focus. The image was fading fast. A colorful blur taking its place. Desperation was becoming the dominant force.

Despite the weak connection a shape of the living quarters formed. A feeling of warm familiarity manifested as the shape of the alter displaying the lightsaber came into being.

Cinn could feel it within her grasp.

The hilt of the lightsaber shook ever so slightly.

_The energy of all living things surround you. Call on it to assist you._

Swallowing her pride, acknowledging her fear of failure the humble Nightsister opened her mind.   
  


The lightsaber began to shake once again. This time with a violent intensity as it desperately worked to break free of its binding.

It worked. The wooden alter exploded as the lightsaber zipped through the living area, out the door, past the village, conking a few night-bothers on the head while flying through the air towards the tomb.

Rey felt her head go fuzzy.

She could hear the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting.

A red blur.

That’s all she could make out.

The Jedi decided not to fight it. If this was the end then Rey would go gracefully. Sure her lifetime had been short. Maybe that’s what the force needed from her. Balance was restored thanks to her. She even met great friends and allies along the way. Even becoming an inspiration to a few.

Gone was the tormented girl cursed to a life of despair and loneliness on Jakku. Now she was a woman about to die having found the peace she’d always desired. Rey would greet death with dignity and treat it with the same respect she would as an old friend.

Finn found himself at a loss of what to do. Rey was incapacitated, and if Cinn didn’t hurry up with whatever it was she was trying to do, then things are going to get sticky really fast.

Cinn could feel the lightsaber draw closer. It had just entered the tomb. One anti-chamber left.

“As Darth Sidious fell. So does the last Jedi. Let the blood of the Sith rain from the skies and erase the memories of the Jedi for all time!” Krell shouted. He drew back the lightsaber poising himself for the killing strike.

Her father’s lightsaber burst through the wall of the chamber. Flying into the Nightsister’s hand.

“Finn!” Cinn shouted as she tossed him the lightsaber.

The former storm trooper leapt into the fighting pit. A green blade intercepted the red only a hair away from decapitating Rey. Swooping the blade downward Finn forced a quick disarming of Krell. 

Such a distraction bought the man enough time to save his friend. Quickly he held the lightsaber over Rey’s hands hoping the heat would melt the ice.

“Hurry Finn!” Cinn shouted.

“Not as easy as it looks,” he said.

Rey’s hand thawed just as Krell came to.

“Rey. Wake up. C’mon,” Finn frantically tapped the side of her face.

“Ughhhhh,” she groaned. Opening her eyes. The headache from her earlier drug trip apparently came back at the most inopportune time.

Using her now free hand the Jedi made a quick motion. Krell was thrown across the ground mere seconds after recovering Malicos’ lightsaber. As luck or the will of the force would have it the ground gave way and Krell Mireen met his pitiful end.

“Cinn. Help me,” Finn begged.

“I can’t cross,” she said. “The mulvarian root is still spread out across the entrance.”

An idea popped into the young man’s head. Taking the lightsaber Finn made a few quick swipes across the thatch of ground where the mulvarian root was spead. Effortlessly the green plasma made quick work of the troublesome plant.

With extreme caution Cinn took a step forward.

  
_Then another._

_Then another._

_Okay all was good._ The two rushed over to help Rey.   
  


Reaching into her pocket the Nightsister retrieved a small receptacle. A mix of salts and other strong chemicals guaranteed to revive even the toughest most hardened warriors. Finn took the time to calm his nerves. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. Nothing, not even his battles as a storm trooper or his fights in the resistance compared to what he just experienced.

Rey was a hair away from decapitation. The mere recollection of it unsettled the man.

“Rey,” Cinn spoke softly to the Jedi. Now freed from her icy entombment. The young woman slumped over in the Nightsisters embrace.

Limp.

Still unconscious.

“Hold her,” Cinn firmly commanded Finn. Who managed to regain his composure and comply.

Twisting the end off of the receptacle Cinn positioned it under Rey’s nose. Wafting the concoction at a disciplined rate.

Rey woke with a jolt, gasping for air like it was in short supply. For a brief second she thought she was drowning.

“Where’s Krell?” Rey asked worriedly.

“He’s gone Rey.” Finn said.

“Did I kill him?”

“You used your last bit of strength to use the force and push him,” Finn paused letting his words sink in. He didn’t want to give Rey a sensory overload as she was still in the process of regaining her bearings. “The ground gave way. Krell fell into the lava.”

“I didn’t want to use the force on him,” her breathing becoming more relaxed. “He didn’t have the force so I didn’t think it would be fair.”

“Sometimes they give us no choice but to not fight fair,” Cinn re-assured her.

“Thank you. Both of you. You saved my life,” Rey said.

“Cinn did most of the heavy lifting,” Finn shook the Kestis family lightsaber.

“Cinn. You did it. You called your father’s lightsaber,” Rey smiled.

“I had to. Felt like the only thing to do. My instincts were guiding me so all I had to do was reach deep down, and find the right frequency.”

“We have to get back. There’s more pressing matters. Poe, your people, they’re all in danger,” Finn reminded them.

Finn supported Rey on her left, Cinn on the right as the trio hobbled out of the tomb. They had a ways to go yet. A few more ante chambers before the final passageway. Until Rey regained full motor functioning and muscle coordination in her legs she’d have to be supported. Yet it would only be a few moments at best before the effects wore off completely and the Jedi would be fine.

* * *

Chewbacca let out a frustrating growl.

“I know,” Poe yelled. “They’re on our ass but I think we’ve almost got them.”

Once again the millennium falcon strafed, curled, and slipped past lethal terrain with precision accuracy. Facing constant bombardment from the enemy ship.

A cloud of green smoke materialized in the cockpit. An elderly witch stood between the two pilots who had they never experienced all the mystical endeavors in their lifetime, wouldn’t have ever noticed.

“Lead them through the village,” Merrin commanded. Her thick accent carried through the alarm systems going off in a frenzy.

“You sure about that?” Poe threw her a quick look.

“Trust me,” Merrin put her hand on the young man’s shoulder ever so gently.

“If you insist!”

Chewbacca growled.

“That’s right Chewie we’re taking this bucket of bolts sky high. Get ready to execute another barrel roll.”

Flipping switches and priming the yoke. The Wookiee braced himself.

Commander Kolp and Mara were thrown for a loop, but honestly didn’t think much of the maneuver. Chalking it up to delirium on the part of their enemies. Stress was getting to the crew of the Millennium Falcon. Mara seemed so sure of it.

She was _giddy._

Tightening her grip on the flight controls she allowed the feeling to linger only a second longer. The last thing she could do was get sloppy at such a critical juncture. Within moments Mara would have a legacy worth living up to. Something her late mother would have been proud of her for.

Dropping into a critically low altitude the Millennium Falcon made its way towards the Zabrakian village as Merrin instructed. Now the elder Nightsister strapped herself into one of the spare seats in the cockpit. The rumbles and tumbles brought back fond memories of her younger years. Specifically galloping across the galaxy on brazen adventures with Cinn’s father.

The Zabrakian army drew back their bows as the Millennium Falcon popped into sight. The ground shook as the Corellian Freighter soared over their heads. With a clear objective and their sights set the army of Dathomir let loose a barrage of plasma arrows from their energy bows.

Striking several key components the enemy ship began to flounder. The last conscious memory Commander Kolp had was watching the Millennium Falcon execute a 180 degree turn and blast the command center with a heavy onslaught from its turret.

The bow of the T-700 freighter dipped into a lethal nosedive into a treacherous crimson ravine but not before Mara found herself hurled from the craft. Through the front windshield upon impact.

Flopping and rolling before settling into a violent skid the pilot finally stopped as her head collided with a large rock. The last thing she heard was steel pancaking and thudding as the ship finally fell into crevice of the ravine.

* * *

A whisp of light green smoke suddenly appeared as Cinn, Rey, and Finn found themselves only yards way from a mob of angry villagers, as they surrounded the body of the young pilot. Chewbacca and Poe were among them. Furious in their own right.

The trio ran towards the crowd as the Night Brothers clenched their fists. Cranking their arms back as they readied their plasma bows intending to destroy the enemy in their midst.

“Stop!” Rey yelled at the crowd

“Hold your fire!” Cinn commanded immediately after Rey.

“Rey,” Poe began to reason with the Jedi as her and the other two pushed themselves to the front of the crowd. “Let the Dathomirians handle this. Don’t go doing that thing you do. She’s caused enough damage.”

Laying before them Rey saw the bludgeoned, battered, and profusely bleeding person clinging to life on a fickle thread.

Blood oozed from the young woman’s nostrils. Trickling out into a small crimson puddle. Breathing was extremely labored as the young woman had merely a minute more to live. If even that.

Cinn and Rey rushed to the dying girl. Immediately dropping to their knees.

“She’s hemorrhaging,” Cinn yelled out.

“Rey,” Poe pleaded, making sure to tread cautiously. “Leave it alone.”

“She was with Krell, Rey,” Finn added.

“I’m not going to let her die.” Rey screamed. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

The Jedi looked at her own hand, then the dying young woman in front of her, not that many years older than her.

Rey made her decision.

She couldn’t give much as the duel with Krell took a lot out of her, but it would be enough. Just enough to stop the brain bleed.

Rey placed her hand, gently on the enemy pilot’s head. Cinn immediately grabbed Rey’s free hand showing her support.

Through the force Rey could feel tissue repair as her life force passed into the crash victim. Swelling and bruising cleared up. Just a little, not much.

It was then that the altruistic young Jedi was struck by a jolt. An echo in the force, as Cinn described it. Her eyes widened at the revelation playing out before her very eyes.

Gasping, Rey jerked her hand back.

Looking at her two best friends in the crowd, the shocked woman managed to compose herself. “Get a medical capsule and bring her aboard my ship. She’s coming with us!”

“W-what?” Poe said

“What’s going on Re-,” Finn tried to ask before Rey cut him off.

“Quickly you two,” Rey instructed quite authoritatively. “It’s urgent. Her and I have a connection!”

Cinn dismissed the rest of the onlookers. As Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca dashed back to the Millennium Falcon. Hazily following their friend’s orders.

“I felt that too,” Cinn turned to look at a vulnerable and slightly unsettled Rey. “Couldn’t see it. But I felt it.”

For a second Rey wondered how, but then quickly remembered that Cinn was holding her hand through the process.

The resistance generals accompanied by the Wookie. Exercising extreme caution they picked the young woman up. Gently placing her into the capsule. Chewbacca then guided it back towards the ship.

“We don’t have a med bay, Rey. So I hope you use those scavenging skills to help us rig something up.”

She shot Poe a menacing glare. The kind that says ‘I’m not having any attitude from you right now.’

He got the picture.

Finn couldn’t help but wonder. “Who is she Rey?” asking the question that was on everyone’s mind.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Rey responded, “She’s the daughter of someone who was very important to me, growing up as a child on Jakku.”

“Oh.”

“Now please. I know you mean well, but could the three of you give me some space for a while? I need to decompress?”

Rey asked but never stuck around to see or hear their responses. Massaging her hand due to the heal, and limping away ever so slightly. The sore and exhausted Jedi sought out an isolated area.

A lengthy meditation, she decided, would be the perfect remedy. Only then could she process the events of the past couple days then step by step she could clear her mind of pervasive troubling thoughts and reach her favorite feeling in the world.

_Serenity.  
_

* * *

Sparks flew as the golden blade of Rey’s lightsaber came into contact with the green blade of the lightsaber Cinn was using.

Immersed in what they were doing the two women laughed as they drowned out everything else going on around them. By everything else, that is the moaning and groaning of her male companions as they heaved cargo and other souvenirs up the ramp of the millennium falcon.

After one final night of a good meditation, lively festivities, and a decent amount of sleep, Rey decided to spend the next morning having a little fun before she left.

Rey managed, with minimal effort on her new friend’s part, to convince Cinn to have a friendly sparring session with their lightsabers.

It wasn’t often Rey got to practice with her new weapon. She welcomed it with pleasure.

“Decent footwork,” Rey remarked. Sabers locked.

Cinn anticipated the Jedi’s trick while the two of them maneuvered as to not fall off the precipice of the narrow cliff.

“I aim to please,” the Nightsister smiled.

Slowly she used the lock to her advantage. Guiding Rey backwards by putting all her muscle into a defensive encroachment, Cinn dipped breaking the ‘X’ their lightsabers made she used Rey’s shoulder for leverage as she volleyed over the Jedi.

“Impressive,” Rey nodded. Before sweeping Cinn’s leg.

But Cinn wasn’t going down without taking Rey with her. Grabbing the Jedi as she fell off the narrow path the two plummeted into oblivion.

In a wisp of green smoke the two landed on the main ground level. Meters away from the Falcon. Slamming on top of Rey as they collided with the ground the two ladies laughed uncontrollably while trying to catch their breath. Cinn’s father’s lightsaber rolled on the ground before stopping as it hit someone’s foot.

“Cinn Kestis!” Merrin yelled, which caused her daughter to roll off from on top of Rey. No longer laughing both her and Rey fumbled and stumbled onto their feet.

“Your father’s lightsaber is not a toy!” Merrin reprimanded as she leaned over and snatched the weapon. Indifferent to the fact her daughter was only using it to play with a new friend she’d recently made.

Cinn scoffed. “But mom!”

“No buts.” The elderly witch then made her way back to her home presumably to put the lightsaber back in it’s rightful place. On display in the repaired alter.

Both girls chuckled.

“Next time,” Rey smirked while offering her hand.

“Definitely,” Cinn reciprocated the handshake.

* * *

Several hugs, laughs, goodbyes, and promises later the Millenium Falcon rose above the village, and darted off.

Standing beside her daughter marveling the spectacle as their new friends left. Merrin teased, “Cinn Kestis. You have your father’s heart.”

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head playfully, Cinn gave her mother a light punch on the shoulder. “Ohhh stop pretending you weren’t always a big ol softie yourself.”

Both smiled as the Millennium Falcon finally slingshot out of sight. Into light-speed.

* * *

“Our coordinates?” Poe asked Rey.

“We’re heading to Mustafar,” she said. “There’s a certain mask in the ruins of Darth Vader’s castle that needs eliminating.”

“You got it,” Poe punched the throttle.

Making her way down the corridor towards her quarters Rey spotted Finn.

“Hey. I finished installing that ray shield around our guest of honor so she can’t ambush us.”

“How is she?” Rey asked in a concerning tone

“Stabilized. She’s hooked up to a Bacta drip for now. Should be fine in a day’s time. Hey you gonna tell us who she is?”

Rey pulled Finn into a hug. “After I’ve had time to freshen up, and take things easy. I promise,” she released him and Finn saw that smile that could light up a room.

“Right now I have something to take care of.”

With that the door hissed and Rey slipped into her quarters. Waiting until she was certain she could no longer hear his footsteps, she dashed over to her storage chest.

It took a little bit of rummaging but the persistence paid off. Rey found it. The memento that kept her spirit hopeful, the thing that provided her countless hours of escape as a child.

Without Dosmit Raeh’s flight helmet, Rey likely would’ve never found the strength to fight off the madness brought on by hunger, isolation, and relentless Jakku heat.

Now the Jedi had hoped to offer this helmet as a peace offering to broker a truce between the prisoner Mara, and Rey’s family.

It had to work.  
  


_No doubt about it._ Rey thought.

_It’s a certainty. Dosmit Raeh saved me. And she’ll save Mara. After all...Dosmit was her mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Mara Raeh came to me in between VIII and IX when the entire fan base was speculating. I had an out there theory that IX would end like Dark Knight Rises where the main character’s name is revealed to be their middle name. I thought what if Rey’s real name is Mara Rey Jade?
> 
> Crazy idea that I never expected to come true but I kinda retooled and recycled the idea

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted in the next few days. It’s ninety percent finished already.


End file.
